


Hi Society Redeemed

by suspensegirl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: 1.10, 1x10, Alternate Ending, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love Triangle, Romance, minor nate/blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspensegirl/pseuds/suspensegirl
Summary: A different ending to Hi Society, in which Blair makes a very different choice.





	Hi Society Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> My first full Gossip Girl fanfiction oneshot. Beta'd and somewhat revised.

" _This thing between us, it's over. For good," She raised her eyebrows for emphasis, and then turned away._

_Panic etched across his face. "Blair, wait—I didn't mean—" He wanted to explain, but she wouldn't let him. He grabbed her arm so she wouldn't walk away._

" _Don't talk to me!" she glared at him and pulled away, storming out of the glamorous ballroom._

_He paused, shocked at what had just happened. Then, without thinking, he called after her. "Blair!" She didn't stop. And he just stood there. Waiting, for who knows what…but it wouldn't be a happy ending._

Blair sighed, and brushed the few strands of hair out of her face. She began to walk faster. Chuck had said that they sent Nate outside. _But outside where?_ She was so mad at Chuck for what he'd done. This just emphasized time and again how she was NOT meant to be with him, and what a mistake it had been to sleep with him in the first place. She was drunk and heartbroken, that's all it was. Besides, Nate had been paying a lot more attention to her lately and Blair knew that if she played her cards correctly, she could finally be with him again and they could do it right. _But where is he?!_ She had gone out of nearly every exit and down all the hallways and he was nowhere to be found. She sat down on a nearby chair and rested her chin upon her hand. _What am I doing here?_

…..

Chuck, back in the ballroom, was losing his mind. Was this really happening? Was he really losing Blair? Chuck had never been in love before, had never been attached to a woman like this and he didn't know how to control himself. He had been hit on by several girls in the last few minutes, including the blonde in green he had been dancing with, but he didn't give any of them so much as a second look. He was going out of his mind with panic, and finally resolved to go find Blair. He didn't know what he was going to say or do - and he definitely wouldn't try proving his point, even if she had misunderstood - but he had to find her. He set out of the room in the direction Blair had gone, the only problem would be finding her.

…..

Blair started to cry. "I can't believe I thought Chuck was different," she laughed at herself. "I mean, he's Chuck Bass! The biggest playboy to ever walk the earth!" She shook her head. “What was I thinking?” She paused. "I wasn't thinking!" She got up and started pacing the abandon hall, ranting about her situation to no one but the fairly decorated walls. Occasionally a server would pass by, see her in her intense mood, and walk the other direction. Blair didn't notice, at least not very much. After some time, she sat down. "But God, he is such a good kisser." She smiled to herself, remembering their first kiss in the limo and what had followed. She giggled, then gasped remembering when he gave her that beautiful necklace on her birthday. "God, what am I doing?!" She got up. "I have to find him…" She got up and started walking back, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, excuse me," he said, his blonde bangs vaguely catching her eye.

She had resolved to go the opposite direction, but turned to him, all thoughts of Chuck fading. "Nate?"

He laughed nervously, turned around and started scratching his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, Blair, is your dress okay?"

"Yeah, Jenny fixed it," she said, smiling.

"Oh. Oh, that's good," Nate said. "Sorry to cause a scene in there, but uh…"

_She slapped him. "Nate IS a gentleman, he would NEVER cause a scene."_

Blair blinked, remembering her earlier comment to Chuck. She shook her head. "Yeah, what was that about? And uh…you called me your girlfriend when you took him down."

Nate chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that, but you know…I was really hoping you'd give me a second chance," He turned to her. "I'm still in love with you, Blair."

Her heart skipped a beat, and again Chuck faded from her mind. After all, she had always been with Nate, and if she took away the incident with Serena, he had always been a perfect boyfriend. Here was her chance to hold on to and make better the relationship with Nate Archibald. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. She gasped.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, and led her up the grand staircase to some of the more elaborate rooms. Blair just smiled. Maybe her happy ending wasn't so far around the corner.

…

Chuck was panicking. He walked faster and faster, stopping every person and asking if they had seen Blair Waldorf. None of them had. Time was passing, and he didn't know any more than he had twenty minutes ago. Finally, at the bottom of a grand staircase, the passerby affirmed his hopes. She had seen Blair Waldorf going up the stairs not five minutes ago and had heard her ranting down the hallway for nearly ten minutes prior. Chuck smiled to himself, nodded at the girl and walked up the staircase, fast enough to get there but slow enough to look elegant and not like he was hurrying. _Always go for class._

Then, he stopped. There were no thoughts. Just horror. He had found Blair, that much was true, but she was entangled in a passionate kiss with Nathaniel Archibald. His heart crumbled as he saw the bedroom door behind them slowly begin to open.

The kiss got more and more heated by the moment. Blair had not known where it had come from, but she had pressed on Nate so strongly as if she had wanted this moment to come all her life. Finally, he was giving her what she had been so greedily asking for as of late. She moaned into the kiss, then pressed on forward and broke momentarily to whisper to him and for a second's breath.

"That was so hot how you punched Carter out," she said.

Nate smirked and let out a quiet, proud laugh.

"I've never seen you do anything like that before." She was so proud of her Nate, finally standing up for her. He smiled wider and they continued to kiss.

Nate looked up momentarily as Blair moved down to kiss his neck. He spotted Chuck looking on at them and winked at him. If it had not been for Chuck telling him all those things about Carter, the love of his life who he had taken for granted too many times would not be wrapped around him at this very important moment. He completely missed the sad shock written on Chuck's face. Chuck had smirked slowly as they entered the bedroom and shut the door, looking on even after it had clicked shut. His dream was over. The love of his life was with who she had always seen as first and he was just there. Just existing…with a broken heart.

….

Once in the bedroom, the intense kissing only got more passionate, and momentarily Blair asked, "Why'd you look up? Was someone there?

"It was Chuck," Nate said, smirking as he kissed her. Her kisses slowed. "I winked at him."

"Nate!" she said, attempting to laugh flirtatiously. Her heart was pained, and she was filled with guilt.

"If it wasn't for him, you and I wouldn't be here," Nate whispered, looking into Blair's beautiful eyes with all the love he could muster.

Blair tried to smile, but instead a tear came to her eyes. This was what she wanted, more than anything. Yet she felt so guilty for what this might be doing to Chuck.

" _Those butterflies have got to be murdered!"_

" _Fine!"_

But he couldn't murder them. They would never go away. Unlike Nate's butterflies, which seemed to apparently come in and out of season. She felt so much love from Nate at this moment and she wanted to just ignore her feelings for Chuck and get back to Nate. Her feelings? That's right. Blair Waldorf had feelings for Chuck, no matter how embarrassed she might be to admit it, and with every passing second it was killing her more and more. She began to kiss Nate again as he pulled his fingers through her hair and attempted to undo the tie on the back of her dress. Blair stopped and looked at him. Nothing came out of her mouth. She was so confused. In this moment time's before, it was Nate who had gotten distracted, but now she could not keep her mind off of Chuck and thought momentarily that she may have overreacted. She sighed. "No, Nate."

He looked at her confused. "I thought this is what you wanted. After all this time, I have finally realized that it's you that I've always wanted Blair, not Serena."

 _Oh God, now he says the right words. When I've fallen for someone else…_ She shook her head. "Nate, I can't do this." She got up and retied her dress, fixed her hair, and looked quickly at herself in the mirror. Nate stood there in disbelief. He didn't look at her, he just stared straight ahead, and after she had exited the room and shut the door, he fell back on the bed.

"What just happened here?" Nate asked, confused.

….

It had been ten minutes since Blair and Nate had entered that bedroom. Chuck had stood there for five of them, watching his life disappear at a moment's notice. What would he do now? He would go to Monaco, get away from this place and maybe find some sort of way to get revenge on Miss Blair Waldorf. Anything from preventing him from the actual heartbreak. He had experienced ten minutes of it and couldn't imagine how people actually lived with themselves, going in and out of relationships all the time. _Thank God I'm a playboy._

He was standing in the halls and finally resolved to leave, go home and pack. It was Christmas break next week anyways, a few extra days away wouldn't kill him. His heart was tearing to shreds. Every moment with Blair flashed into his brain, and never before had her kissing Nate killed him so much. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He hadn't cried since he was a kid, when feelings meant something to him. "Ack," he shook his head and started heading towards the door. It would be a long night.

…

There he was, heading in the direction of the exit. _Nooooooo!_ Blair thought. _I can't let him leave. I can't._ Blair ran up, nearly tripping in her dress (though this time she wasn't as worried about its ripping) spun Chuck around. Lucky for her, there weren't any onlookers. Chuck straightened his jacket after nearly falling to the ground. "I believe Nate is upstairs, waiting for you," he said glaring at her.

Blair didn't know what to say. She gaped for several moments and then finally, she kissed him.

Chuck pushed her away and glared at her. "You've got your prince charming, and it isn't me."

Blair looked at him and shook her head, "No it is, it is! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said and kissed him again.

Chuck fought off every nerve to push her away again. He didn't understand, and he didn't know why, but something about having Blair in his arms made him lose himself. Her lips pressed against his didn't make his resistance any easier. He finally kissed her back. "I did it for us. I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled.

She nodded. "I know…and I didn't sleep with Nate, I couldn't." She wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and played tenderly with his hair.

Chuck smirked. "Not even in ten minutes, huh? Maybe you are getting soft."

"Oh God, Chuck. You DO make my blood boil. Only you," and she kissed him again.

Moans and deep heavy breathing came from them, so much more intense than that passionate kiss Blair shared with Nate earlier. Chuck parted momentarily, "I think we need to finish that dance," he smirked.

Blair smiled scandalously, "Lead the way, Bass," she said, looking into his devilish eyes.

They entwined their hands together and went back into the ballroom. This truly was a night to remember.


End file.
